Pineapple
by girloncaffeine
Summary: Shusei comes home late and Hotsuma is worried. What follows later? well, YAOI and all those stuff not appropriate for everyone's taste and age . ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters from Uragiri... belong to their author Odagiri sensei.

Warning: YAOI ahead, if that's not your cup of tea, better leave this page while you still have time...

PINEAPPLE

"Where were you?", an annoyed voice coming from the corner of the room scared Shusei as he walked into his room that was covered in darkness. He didn't have to turn on the light to recognize the owner of that frustrated voice.

"It's not that late, Hotsuma…", Shusei sighed in a calm manner, as his hand found its way to the switch. The sudden light uncovered a figure sitting in a large armchair, his legs crossed and his fingers nervously taping on the side of the chair.

"It's past midnight." Hotsuma looked at his watch just to be sure it was really that late. "Where have you been?", he said as he stood up and slowly approached Shusei.

"I just went for a walk. Were you worried?", Shusei smirked.

"Tsk!", his partner protested and averted his eyes onto the floor.

"So… you were worried.", Shusei suddenly felt very warm around his heart knowing that there was somebody worrying over him staying out too late.

"Of course I was worried!", Hotsuma burst it out in an almost angry fashion.

"But you do know I am a trained guardian. I can defend myself in a case an Oberst suddenly attacks.", Shusei was calm as ever.

"It's not those I'm worried about…", Hotsuma lowered his voice in embarrassment. He just hated the way his partner didn't get what he was trying to say. "It's perverts that scare me…", he almost whispered it.

Shusei was confused at first, but then started to find this statement quite amusing.

"You're afraid I might get attacked by a pervert?", he said while suppressing laughter. "Come on now!"

"Don't take it so lightly! There are all sorts of people on this world. They're just waiting for an opportunity to attack.", Hotsuma was getting closer to Shusei with every word he said. The expression on his face was very serious.

"Are you talking about someone we know?", Shusei's voice suddenly shifted from a high to a low tone as his laughter turned serious. He reached out his hand to Hotsuma who was only a step away from him.

"Maybe…", Hotsuma whispered as he caressed the hand that was offered to him, tracing up Shusei's arm with his fingers and ending up in a tight embrace, their faces only an inch away from each other. "I know this one pervert that would devour you in an instance if he got the permission."

Shusei felt hot breath on his skin, strong arms around his body and he knew that this was the right moment to surrender.

"I wouldn't mind that…", he whispered into Hotsuma's ear and the next moment he found himself lying on the bed, underneath his very own pervert. His shirt was already half unbuttoned and a pair of restless hands worked on getting his belt undone. Every once in a while, Hotsuma would trace his tongue from Shusei's neck to his bellybutton, leaving a wet mark all over his chest.

Shusei was panting in excitement, knowing the procedure all too well and looking forward to the upcoming actions. He gently pulled his fingers through soft locks of ruffled blonde hair and guided Hotsuma's head down to the area of his body that was already waiting in anticipation.

As the belt and the zipper finally stopped showing resistance, the pants and the underwear were roughly pulled down, finishing somewhere on the floor, in a bulge.

"Ah! Hotsuma!", Shusei released a loud moan as he felt a hot and wet mouth working on his most sensitive area. His eyes rolled up and he felt all of his blood going into only one direction. His hands gripped the golden locks tightly and moved in Hotsuma's rhythm. His lower back was arching in pleasure as he was seeking out Hotsuma's mouth, wanting to be taken in deeper.

Shusei was working hard on trying to suppress his voice, knowing that it would be troublesome explaining it to the other residents of the Twilight mansion the morning after, but occasionally he would still let out a moan or two.

His partner was still silent because his mouth was probably too occupied for any action other than giving pleasure to Shusei.

"Hotsuma, it's enough…", Shusei tried to warn him he was near to reaching his limit and he gently tried pushing Hotsuma's head away. "Stop it, I'm…ah!"

*cough*

Hotsuma apparently didn't get the warning quite on time. He swallowed up the unexpected white liquid and took off his shirt that was also partially stained by it.

"I'm sorry, Hotsuma, I tried to warn you…", Shusei sat up feeling a bit guilty for not warning his partner on time.

"It's ok.", Hotsuma said. "Surprisingly, it's quite sweet this time."

"Oh, is it?", Shusei suddenly blushed. "I tried eating pineapple. I guess I read somewhere that it affects the taste of it…", he stopped midsentence, considering any further explanation too embarrassing.

"Heh…", Hotsuma smirked and licked his lips once. He found it amusing how Shusei suddenly felt ashamed discussing the taste of his semen but when it came to actually doing all those dirty stuff, he wasn't that shy. "Wanna taste it?", Hotsuma leaned over to Shusei.

They exchanged a very loud, passionate kiss.

"Sweet, right?", Hotsuma smiled looking into his lover's eyes.

"Yeah…", Shusei moaned as he felt a hand gently moving over to his back side.

"Let's make it sweeter.", Hotsuma licked Shusei's neck. His left hand was wandering all over his lover's slender body while his right hand was more focused on just a single area. The tips of his fingers were gently caressing Shusei's entrance, still not doing anything, only giving away some future plans.

Shusei laid down on the bed once again, spreading his legs hesitantly and Hotsuma leaned over him.

"Take off your pants…", Shusei ordered and gently brushed one of his hands over Hotsuma's naked chest.

Just a moment later both of them were laying naked, one on top of another, their fingers entwined and their tongues battling each other.

"So… you weren't really worried about me being late. You were just… horny!", Shusei came to a conclusion in the middle of making out.

"Shut up!", Hotsuma stopped for a moment and looked into his lover's eyes. "I was worried, really…", he said apologetically .

He sounded sincere and Shusei couldn't help but believe him. He pulled him even closer into his embrace.

"I'm going to make you pay for making me worry like hell…", Hotsuma whispered into Shusei's ear right before he lifted his right leg up and positioned his hand right before Shusei's entrance.

"Ah, Hotsuma, I need you so much!", Shusei panted when he felt a finger sliding into him. It was soon followed by another and Hotsuma was making fast scissor-like movements just so he could later enter with ease. It was kind of painful, but Shusei knew this was nothing compared to what is about to come later. His arms were wrapped around Hotsuma's back, holding onto him and seeking for comfort.

"Are you ready?", Hotsuma looked up towards Shusei and then threw a quick glance onto his now already painful erection. Shusei also noticed the alert and dripping Hotsuma's member.

"Well, you're more than ready, so…", Shusei smiled and spread his legs as far apart as he could, lifting up his rear end into an inviting position. "Enter me…"

Hotsuma didn't need a further invitation. He rammed himself into Shusei who could barely sustain himself from crying out in pain.

"Ah! Hotsuma!... Don't move just yet!"

Hotsuma was gritting his teeth while trying to suppress his need to thrust in and out of Shusei's tight hole that was clamped up around him.

"I can't… I have to… Shusei!", Hotsuma panted and pulled out, leaving only the tip in, just so he could push it back in.

"Ah…ah…ah!", Shusei moaned every time Hotsuma would slam it into him with all his force.

"So… good, Shusei!"

They were both sweating all over while joining each other in this quest for pleasure. The slick sound of fluids exchanging and body parts grinding was almost difficult to hear from the loud breathing and badly suppressed moans.

"Ah, Hotsuma, that's the place, harder…", Shusei pulled his partner even closer to him so that their skin was touching all over their bodies. He wrapped his legs around Hotsuma's waist and controlled the pace of his thrusts completely.

"I'm all the way in… can you feel it?", Hotsuma said almost proudly.

"Yeah…", Shusei could barely answer, he was so immersed into pleasure.

"I'm inside of you… It so good!"

"Yeah…Hotsu…ma…"

"Ah…I'm almost!", Hotsuma mercilessly griped the sheets while trying to hold it in a while longer. But it was all futile. Only a few thrusts later he unloaded himself inside of Shusei. "I'm sorry, that was fast…", he could barely catch his breath as he pulled out of his exhausted lover and threw himself down on the bed right next to him.

Shusei was still lying on his back, not having any strength left to get up right away. His mind was completely blank, he didn't even mind the stickiness he was covered with.

"I'll get you cleaned up…", Hotsuma reached for the tissues. "You even got some on your chest... I thought I emptied it all inside of you.", Hotsuma smiled.

"That's…", Shusei suddenly blushed.

"I wonder what my tastes like…", Hotsuma leaned over Shusei's chest and licked the fluid that was smeared all over it.

"Hotsuma, that's…"

"Pineapple!", Hotsuma immediately recognized the taste. "You came again? But I didn't even notice… You came just with me being in…"

Shusei suddenly found the strength to jump up just so he could put his hand over Hotsuma's mouth and stop him from talking any further.

"Yeah! I came without you touching it, ok? Can we go to sleep now?", he was a bit annoyed and very ashamed.

Hotsuma removed his hand just to show off a content smirk.

"Pervert!", Shusei sighed.


End file.
